It Happens
by BellaEdward94
Summary: Chelsey moves to Japan and meets Haru. Lots of horrible things happen. Kidnapping, and other crap. ChelseyXHaru
1. Chapter 1

This is dedicated to my friend Chelsey~~ XD

Because I loveth her. And I made her wait a while for this lol

So PM me if you want more info on my other Fanfiction's. :) They aren't on this website because I can't post them here T-T But PM me if you want to try reading KPOP fanfics!

Here we go~~

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

I was on my way to school, cellphone in my right hand, texting away.

'Chelsey! Have fun in school today! I love you.' My mom texted me. I grimaced. She stayed behind in the US so she could cheat on my dad without him knowing. Not that he was any better. Girls left our house constantly. And we had only been here for 3 days.

"They're just co-workers." He would say. Over and over. I just rolled my eyes.

I was forced to come with him. Forced out of my familiar territory, my friends, my family, and sent to Japan.

Not that I didn't like it. I mean, come on, it's Japan.

But I missed everyone. A lot. I'd only been here for 3 days and already I was homesick. I craved greasy french fries. I craved my grandma's really sweet and fattening pies. I craved Sour Patch Kid's.

So I dug around in my bag, pulled a box out, and shoved a few in my mouth. Mmm. Sour.

It was my first day at this school. All the way on the other side of the world. I'll probably get lost. I popped another Sour Patch Kid into my mouth. I felt weird.

Denied I was nervous, blamed it on jet lag. I looked up. Oh, crap.

This street was unfamiliar. I had mapped out what streets to take to get to school 2 days ago, and yesterday I took a walk to the school to make sure I recognized the streets. My sense of direction is like a broken GPS.

Yeah. Definitely broken.

I looked around at the street signs, which are all in Japanese. My Japanese is fairly... well crap at this point in time, so I have NO idea where I am. I turn around. There's an old man with really white hair walking in front of me.

I run forward and tap his arm.

"Excuse me? Grandpa, um..." Why did I just call him grandpa? He turns around.

That sure doesn't look like an old man to me.

"Hmm?" His eyes were almost black, his ears were pierced multiple times, and his hair, I realized, was not just white, but black underneath.

"Oh, sorry. You looked like an old man from behind." I scratched my head, blushing. This guy was FREAKING CUTE. "I'm lost. Could you help me find... um..." I dug around inside my bag for my homemade map.

"Hmm? You're wearing my school's uniform." He said slowly. His voice is deep. Sexy. I like it.

"Really? Could you show me the way please? I'm kinda lost." I ask.

"Sure." He turns around and starts walking. I follow behind.

"What's your name?" I ask, walking beside him.

"Sohma Hatsuharu." He says.

"Oh cool." I say, popping another Sour Patch Kid. He looks at me, raising an eyebrow. "What? Want one?" I hold the box out to him. He shakes his head, but takes some.

"Aren't you going to tell me your name?" He asks.

"Oh. Yeah. Sure." I stick my hand out for a shake. "Chelsey Valentine."

He just stares at my hand, like he has no idea what to do. So I grab his hand and shake it.

"What, never met a foreigner before?"

"No."

I laugh.

When we finally get to the school, he takes me through the gates and to the office, then waves goodbye, stuffs his hands in his pockets, and walks away. I open the door slowly, grinning to myself. He was nice. I actually had fun walking to school with him. A woman walks over to me, asks me my name, then hands me my schedule and shows me to my homeroom teacher. He bows, grinning. His hair is a shaggy brown. He's barely taller than me, and his glasses make him look geeky.

"You'll have a good time in my class, I hope." He says, showing me to the classroom. "I'm the science teacher here. You'll have me for Chemistry. Have you had Chemistry before?"

"Ah... No." I lied. I had Chemistry. I would rather take the class over though then be assigned to another class.

"Oh. Good." He grinned and stopped in front of the door, opening it for me. He pushed me through.

"Settle down. Settle. Sit. Now, this is our new student." He pulls my arm and tells me to stand at the front of the class. "Want to introduce yourself?"

"Ah... Um... I guess?" I scratch the back of my head absently. "Um... My name is Chelsey Valentine. I'm from New York... I like... manga..." I blush. "Am I done now?"

"Sure." He smiles. "Have a seat... back there. That empty seat near the window."

I walk down the aisle and slowly slide into the desk and look around the room. A couple of the girls smile encouragingly and wave. I grin back. This doesn't seem so bad. Some of the guys are smiling too.

I turn to the desk next to me and see something white. Hair. I grin and turn back around.

This day just keeps getting better.

"Stand. Bow." I hear the homeroom teacher say. So I stand. Hatusharu doesn't. So I poke him, hard. He jerks awake, stands up, bows, and slumps back into his seat. I watch him from the corner of my eye. He's looking at me with that slow stare of his. I feel kind of embarrassed with him staring at me like that. Like he sees right through me.

Without turning to him, I lift my hand and wave.

I see him nod absently and lay his head back down on his arms, falling asleep instantly.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews! XD

You're welcome Chelsey XDXD Have fun with Haru :3

Here's Chapter 2... PM me if you want more info. on my other fanfiction's! :D

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

"Hey. Heeeeeeeeeeey." It's lunch. I pulled my desk up to his and opened up my melon bread. Hatsuharu was still sleeping, his head in his arms. "Hey. Hatsuharu-kun. Wake up. It's lunch time."

He lifted his head a bit and blinked at me.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"Aren't you going to eat?"

"No. Go eat with someone else."

I pouted. "No."

He sighed. "What do you want?"

"I want to annoy you." I stuck my tongue out at him. He smiled a little.

"Fine." He sat up and stretched.

"It's kind of funny that we're in the same class." I said, taking a huge bite of my bread.

"Really?" He said in a bored tone.

"Well, yeah. I mean, we just met this morning and now we're the best of friends!" He looked at me like I was a ferak. "Calm down. I'm kidding." I took another bite of my bread. "You're the only peron whose name I know right now, so I wanted to eat with you."

"Okay." He said, staring at me.

"What? Want some?" I shoved my bread into his face. He shrugged and took a bite. "So... Tell me about yourself."

"Why should I?"

"Because I want you to." Because you're hot, and I want to know more about you. Because if you don't I will have to use extremem measures and follow you home?

He sighed. "There's not much to tell."

"I doubt that." I said, taking another bite of bread. "A lot of people say that. There has to be SOMETHING. Your life can't be THAT boring."

"It is." He said, smiling when I crossed my arms. I looked around the room, trying to think of something. There were a couple guys in the front corner of the room, sitting on desks and whispering to each other. They kept looking back at Hatsuharu.

"Explain that please." I used my head to motion toward them. He shrugged.

"I got in a fight with them earlier this year and they hate me for it. It happens."

"Oh really?" Interesting. "What was the fight about?"

His expression turned from amused to guarded. "Nothing."

"Oh, come on."

"It's nothing. Just leave it be."

"Alright..." You sighed. "Okay. My turn! Ask me a question."

He smiled again. "What, are we playing 20 questions now?"

"That's a good idea." I grinned. "Ask away."

"Well..." His head snapped up, watching across he room. Those guys had gotten off their desks and were walking toward us. "Crap."

"What?"

"Hey. Didn't you just break up with your last girlfriend?" One of them said. His voice was nasty. I wanted to punch him. His hair looked greasy and he had terrible acne.

"Oh, wait, didn't you know? She died." Another said. They snickered.

"I bet he killed her." The first one said. I looked at Hatsuharu. He was glaring at them, his fists clenched at his sides.

"SHUT. UP." He hissed.

"I heard that's what he did. Raped her and killed her."

"You're disgusting." One of them spit at him.

Suddenly, that guy was flying into another desk, coughing and hacking as the breath was knocked out of him.

"HEY! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!" One of his buddies said, pulling his fist back to punch him. Hatsuharu grabbed his fist, and twisted. It cracked. A broken wrist?

5 minutes later, they were all knocked out. The rest of our classmates had left the room, screaming for the teacher. They hadn't come back yet.

"Hatsuharu." I said. He picked up a desk and flung it at one of the windows. The glass shattered, raining down on us. "Hey! Listen to me! Calm down." I touched his shoulder, but he moved away.

"Hey. HEY!" The teacher came running down the hallway with the rest of the students. "What are you doing?"

"Hatsuharu, stop." He shook his head. His arms were shaking angrily.

"Shut up."

"Look at me."

"No."

"LOOK AT ME!" I yelled.

He looked up. His eyes were watery. I gulped and moved toward him, slowly. I was kind of scared. Maybe he would hurt me.

Maybe not.

"Haru~~" I sang. His eyes, which were filled with tears and hatred, lightened slightly. He looked amused. "Haru-chaaaaan..." The corner of his mouth turned up a bit. "Haru-chii..." He laughed then. I set my hand on his shoulder. He sighed and stopped shaking.

"Haru." He looked up from the ground and the broken desks and broken students. "It happens."

"Yeah." He sighed. "It happens."


End file.
